Double L of love LightxL Oneshot
by RisaHonda
Summary: This is when Light/Kira is chained to L and they talk as friends. Until, something dramatic happened....LightxL love.


Double L of Love.

LxLight Oneshot

Here I was. Ratio, or Kira, in a cafe with the investigator L. I wanted to run away. But, with handcuffs with a 5 foot long chain, I can't go anywhere. I sighed, watching the sugar addict add not 2, but 5 spoons of sugar in his tea. "You're going to get fat," I said blankly. "And I'm going to die of a heart attack...Kira?" L replied, emphisising 'Kira'. "I told you! I'm not Kira," I insisted. But, he didn't back down. It was just a normal day with L. He was always accusing me of being Kira. Even though he was right. I have to be careful not to blow my cover. It wasn't like I had to worry about it, though. I forfit my Death Note when I was held captive by him. "Yagami-kun?" L's voice snapped me back to reality. "Are you ok? You've been spacing out all day," he explained, biting the tip of his thumb again. "I didn't get much sleep last night," I lied. He raised an eyebrow at me. I knew he wouldn't believe me. "Lets go home," he said before drinking the last of his tea. He got up as I did. He then put money on the table and we both left.

When we finally reached home, I went directly to the bed to clear up any suspisions. So, L sat down at his desk next to the bed and started working on the Kira report again. He did this everyday. But, what he didn't know is that my eyes are glued onto him every second. All the thoughts of what I could do to him...All the posibilites. Just thinking about it made my pants tight. This was normal. But, this time, I needed release. So, I stood up, went over to L and wrapped my arms around him, panting into his ear. "Yagami-kun..What are you doing?" he asked in his monotone voice. I didn't say anything...But, I gave him the idea by pressing my lips to his neck. "Nn! Yagami-kun! Stop!" he yelled, no longer in monotone. I drew back long enough to whisper, "Why would I do that when I finally have you in my arms?" I could feel him shudder under me. Out of fear or pleasure, I wasn't sure. But, it turned me on even more. So, with that, I started suckling on his neck roughly. A soft sound emited from his throat as he tilted his head back.

It wasn't enough.

Due to the advantages from the exposure of his neck, I took the chance to carefully lap my tongue over it. A slightly louder sound came this time. But, it still wasn't enough. I needed more. So, as the licking and suckling continued, my hand slid down between his parted legs and started teasing; brushing my hand over the growing lump in his jeans. With the slightest touch, his back arched and his lips parted to release a soft moan and panting. Oh, for so long I had been waiting to hear that from him. So, it only pushed me even more. I spun his chair around and crawled bewteen his legs, rubbing my hard on against his own. I guess the way he sits isn't so bad after all. He moaned out once more before speaking, "What are you doing, Kira?" He called me Kira again. When will he stop accusing me of being him? When I prove I'm innocent, I guess. But, it still made me angry. I was about to bite him. But, I stopped, knowing he'd only accuse me further if I tried to hurt him. Doing something so simple could hurt my innocence. It wasn't right. I...Love L, so to speak. It didn't matter what I wanted to do to him before. None of that matters now. Hearing more of his moans brought me back to reality. My hand had started rubbing him again, which he seemed to enjoy. "Do you want me?" I whispered in his ear. He made a soft soundas a response, bucking his hips against my hand. "I can't hear you!" I yelled, gripping onto him. He moaned, jerking back slightly. "Ahh..! I want you..! Take me!" he moaned out. That was all I needed to start tugging at his clothes with my free hand. It was obvious that he couldn't wait anymore. He was silently begging by trying to help with removing his shirt. But, I wouldn't let him. He had to wait.

So, with this, he whimpered loudly. He really wanted me..Suddenly, he started to resist. "No...You're the prime suspect! It...Its wrong...!" he tried to convince. "Too late for that," I whispered, a bit seductive. "Nn.." was all that came from him before he submitted again. Its easier than I expected to get him. Everything was going good. He whimpered loudly once more, holding onto my shoulders as I leaned to suckle on his neck again. "Just take me.." he whispered as his shirt was completely removed. So, I started kissing down his chest, hands moving to caress his bare skin. He shivered with every touch, chest arching towards the hands. I smirked against the flesh before buckng my hips hard into his. His head flew back as he moaned out my name. Oh, god...Was that ever a turn on. It sure didn't help my growing problem down there.

Before my mouth got to his pants, my hands upbuttoned them before taking off my own jacket. He put his knuckle in his mouth which meant he was thinking. Not good. "Stop thinking this time and just feel," I whispered to him. "But, if I were to stop thinking, all humanity would be doomed," he replied. "Let them be doomed then. Right now, its just us.." I soon started pecking kisses along his stomach. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. I got it from his pocket before he did and I shut it off. "That could have been important!" he exclaimed. "Nothing is more important than us right now," I replied, soon to go lower, unzipping his pants with my teeth. He couldn't help but think it was sexy. His eyes were closed, head tilted back, sweating, and biting his knuckle.

I was pulling down his pants until his hands came out, unbottoning my shirt. I smiled a bit before becoming serious again. He was at the last button when I locked our lips together roughly. He kissed back, letting his hands slide across my chest as he removed my shirt. The touch made me shiver with pleasure. I finally got his pants off at the same time my shirt was removed, tossing it off to a corner somewhere. All he was left with was his boxers. I murred, eyeing his almost naked body. He was a fragile boy. Very thin. It was almost heart breaking. All this guy ate was sweets all day. But, that didn't matter with his weight.

As he was taking off my belt, I said, "Unlock me.."

"But, how do I know you're not Kira?"

"Just trust me."

With that, he unlocked me and I lead him to a pole, laying him on the floor before chaining him to it. "Ratio...What are you doing..?" he asked, twisting his hands around. "Showing you how to have some fun," I replied. In my mind, I could see L moaning out my name, hair more messy than usual, drenched in sweat. So hot. So, I pulled off my pants and boxers, soon to take his off. We took a few moments looking eachother over before I moved closer between his legs. A soft sound came from him and that only encouraged me. So, I lifted his legs over my shoulders only to stop. If I did this dry, it would hurt him and I'd be called Kira again. So, I put my fingers up by his mouth. "Suck," I demanded. He took the fingers past his lips and started sucking. Once my fingers were completely covered in saliva, I pulled them out, only to put them down by his entrance.

"Are you ready...L?" I asked, smirking.

He nodded before I stuck a finger into him. He didn't really seem affected by it when I moved them. So, I did it with a second finger. Still, nothing. I was getting annoyed and added a third. "Ah..!" There we go. So, I continued to move my fingers in him to let him open. Soon after, I started sissoring my fingers in him, opening him even wider. His cries were enough to put anyone to tears. But, I knew he'd enjoy it soon. I took my fingers out of him, only to slowing replace them with my erection. "This will hurt for a while, but, it'll feel good soon," I assured him as he clentched and unclentched his fists, body curving in a pained fashion. He let out a cry, making me stop completely, only throbing inside. Suddenly, I thrust in the rest of the way, making him scream. Staying there, I waited for him to adjust to my size, wanting so badly to move. Suddenly, he speaks, "Ratio...Please..Move.."

It was a beg. I actually made L beg. I never thought it was possible. But, he did. I didn't want to waste time and tease any longer anyway. So, I pulled out only to thrust back in; doing this over and over at different angles, trying to find that bundle of nerves that will make him scream. Once I found it, I was determined to keep hitting it. I could feel his insides tighten around me, making me moan back to him. Just..Not as loud. "Ratio..!" he called out, tilting his head back. At that moment, the pleasure started building up in my stomach. I could feel he, too, was close. His sweaty body against my own, his panting in time with mine every time, the way he called out my name. I wanted to give him more. But, our position prevented that. With a few more hard thrusts, hot, sticky, liquid was covering both of our chests and stomachs. At that instant, his inside walls tightened more around me, causing me to release inside of him. After our releases, I collapsed ontop of him, panting heavily. "Ratio..." I heard him say suddenly.

"Maybe you really aren't Kira."

I smiled and kissed him tenderly. Every night from that day on, we did that. Until I got the Death Note back.

He was getting suspicious of why we weren't making love anymore. Then, the day came to where "L" died. I had a slip of the Death Note ready in my hand for him.

"L. I know that's not your real name. So, I think we trust each other enough for you to tell me. Don't you?" I asked.

"Well...Since I think its 0 that you are Kira...I guess so," he replied.

Everything was going according to plan B. As he said his name, I wrote it, slipping the paper into my pocket. I went to him and held him one last time.

"Ryuuzaki...I love you," I said.

20 seconds to go. So, I quickly locked our lips together for the remaining time he had left. Right there...He died of a heart attack in my arms.

A few days later, I felt so guilty about it and I went on Sakura TV. There, I declared that I was Kira. That it was me who killed L. Suddenly, a sharp pain in my chest came. Everything goos going black. That was the end of Kira.

The End

Death Note

By: RisaHonda


End file.
